Tanzaku
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Dua bintang lebih punya banyak kekuatan untuk mengabulkan, jadi buatlah harapan./ Birthday fict for Okita Sougo :3


Notes:

Timeline fanfiksi ini setelah episode 187 atau setelah _Rokkaku arc_.

Fanfiksi ini dibuat dengan tema Tanabata Festival (7/7) dan dipersembahkan untuk memperingati ulangtahun Okita Sougo (8/7). Enjoy :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 **Tanzaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Angin malam yang berhembus dengan lembut menggoyangkan helaian rumput di sekitar pemuda itu, kontras sekali dengan dirinya yang duduk dengan posisi tegap tak bergerak. Mata _hazel-_ nya menerawang jauh, seirama dengan pikirannya yang terbang entah kemana. Sesekali tangannya melempar kerikil kecil ke arah sungai di hadapannya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tiba-tiba suara perempuan muda menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjang. Tanpa perlu menoleh, dia bisa dengan mudah menebak siapa yang baru saja bertanya.

"Bukankah justru lebih aneh melihat anak kecil berkeliaran hampir tengah malam di sekitar sini? Belum lagi anak itu baru saja terluka di kaki."

Suara rumput yang bergesekan menjadi pertanda bahwa gadis itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Luka seperti itu tidak ada apa-apanya buatku— _aru_ ," gadis itu berdiri tepat di sebelahnya, "dan menurutku terlalu bodoh untuk bertanya alasanku kemari."

Sebelah alisnya naik satu tingkat mendengar kalimat barusan. Bisa-bisanya gadis bercepol dua itu menjawab pertanyaan seriusnya dengan hinaan. Akan tetapi, ketika dia melempar pandangan singkat pada Kagura, akhirnya dia mengerti maksud dari jawaban tadi. Ah, pertanyaannya tadi benar-benar terdengar bodoh sekali.

"Tanabata," jawabnya lirih, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

* * *

 _Sasa no ha sara-sara_

 _Nokiba ni yureru_

 _The bamboo leaves rustle,_

 _shaking away in the eaves._

* * *

Daun-daun bambu yang dipegang Kagura ikut menari bersama simfoni angin malam ini, seakan memberitahu Sougo bahwa ada hal-hal tertentu yang perlu dirayakan, bahwa ada doa-doa khusus yang bisa diwujudkan oleh dua bintang yang bersinar paling terang di angkasa.

"Mungkin kalian para _sadist_ memang tidak merayakannya— _aru_. Gin- _chan_ juga tidak mau mengantarku ke sini," cibir gadis beriris safir itu.

"Aku di sini juga sedang merayakan Tanabata, bodoh. Lihat, setiap satu kerikil yang kulempar ke sungai menandakan satu harapanku," Sougo kembali melempar kerikil kecil ke dalam sungai, "semoga Hijikata mati tersedak _mayonnaise_."

"Mana ada yang seperti itu!"

Menghela napas panjang, Kagura memutuskan duduk di sebelah Sougo sambil merapikan daun bambu penuh gantungan kertas yang dibawanya.

"Kudengar perayaan Tanabata berasal dari China, tak heran kau merayakannya, _China-girl_."

Kerutan empat siku muncul di dahi Kagura bersamaan dengan satu tinju yang melayang ke arah kepala Kapten Divisi Satu Shinsengumi itu. Meleset.

"Kau tau kan asal usul perayaan ini? Setelah satu tahun menunggu dalam penantian karena terpisahkan oleh Amanogawa, akhirnya pada malam tanggal tujuh bulan ke-tujuh, Orihime bisa berjumpa dengan Hikoboshi. Kau tidak bisa merayakannya hanya dengan melempar kerikil ke sungai, bodoh."

Sougo diam mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kagura. Seseorang yang paling disayangnya pun pernah mengatakan hal yang serupa padanya. Namun, orang itu sudah tak bisa menemaninya menatap langit penuh bintang lagi, orang itu sudah tak mampu berada di sisinya lagi.

Bisakah Orihime dan Hikoboshi mengabulkan permintaannya yang satu ini? Bisakah… mereka mempertemukan Sougo dengan _aneue-_ nya lagi?

* * *

 _Ohoshi-sama kira-kira_

 _Kingin sunago_

 _The stars twinkle_

 _on the gold and silver grains of sand._

* * *

"Makhluk _S_ sepertimu mana mengerti romantisme yang ada di dalam perayaan ini— _aru_."

"He… romantisme, ya? Bocah rakus sepertimu tahu apa soal romantisme?"

Siku gadis itu menyodok tulang rusuk Sougo hingga membuatnya terbatuk-batuk.

"Sikapmu tidak cocok dengan kata romantis, China. Uhuk… uhuk…"

Kagura tidak membalas ucapan Sougo barusan, bisa-bisa dia semakin menggoda kelakuannya yang berbanding terbalik dengan kata-katanya mengenai romantisme. Melihat _tanzaku_ yang telah ditulis dan digantungnya pada daun bambu, siapapun dapat dengan mudah menebak motif gadis itu merayakan Tanabata agar bisa membuat banyak harapan seputar makanan, sama sekali tidak seromantis ucapannya barusan.

"Coba kulihat isi harapanmu," Sougo menggapai daun-daun bambu yang dipegang Kagura. Sontak Kagura menepis tangan pemuda itu dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Sougo.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Paling-paling isinya tentang makanan."

"Aku tidak mau diceramahi oleh orang yang keluar rumah dengan cara mengendap-endap."

Mata Sougo memicing mendengar pernyataan Kagura.

"Kata siapa aku mengendap-endap?"

"Tadi di jalan menuju kemari aku bertemu Pangeran Mayo yang mencarimu."

Sougo terdiam beberapa saat mendengar jawaban singkat dari Kagura, sedikit heran mendapati fakta bahwa Hijikata keluar mencarinya. Ulangtahun pertama setelah kematian _aneue-_ nya mungkin yang menyebabkan kekhawatiran muncul di dalam diri rival utamanya itu. Seharusnya Hijikata tahu bahwa dia bukan anak kecil lagi dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan sama sekali.

 _Seharusnya._

"Aneh, ya, melihat kau diam begitu, _Sadist._ Sebenarnya aku senang sekali kalau kau berada dalam masalah, tapi ternyata melihat wajahmu murung begitu malah semakin membuatku ingin muntah."

Kagura mengeluarkan beberapa lembar _tanzaku_ dan pena dari sakunya, kemudian menyodorkan benda-benda itu pada Sougo.

"Dua bintang lebih punya banyak kekuatan untuk mengabulkan, jadi buatlah harapan."

* * *

 _Goshiki no tanzaku_

 _watashi ga kaita_

 _The five-colour paper strips_

 _I have already written._

* * *

Sougo menerima lembaran warna-warni itu dari Kagura. Selama beberapa saat, dia menatap lembaran-lembaran itu seakan sedang berpikir. Selanjutnya dia mulai menulis rangkaian kata di atasnya.

 _(Semoga gadis china di sebelahku botak. Aku bosan melihat cepolannya.)_

Kalau Sougo tidak menghindar tepat waktu, mungkin wajahnya sudah tidak tampan lagi sekarang.

" Harapan macam apa itu! Kau meremahkan kekuatan akar rambutku, eh? Aku tidak akan botak seperti _pappy_!"

"Ayahmu bisa menangis mendengar ucapanmu barusan, loh, China."

"Tsk, kau yang mulai duluan, bodoh!" Kagura merebut salah satu _tanzaku_ yang dipegang Sougo dan mulai menulis harapan baru.

 _(Semoga sadist bodoh di sebelahku yang botak.)_

Sougo melihat harapan yang baru saja ditulis oleh Kagura sekilas lalu terlihat seperti mendapat pencerahan.

 _(Semoga Hijikata menjadi botak seperti mascot mayonnaise yang sering dimakannya.)_

Mereka berdua terkekeh-kekeh melihat harapan yang Sougo tulis. Tawa itu semakin keras terdengar ketika Sougo mulai menulis kembali berbagai macam harapan mengenai variasi kematian Hijikata.

"Sepertinya seru— _aru_ ," Kagura ikut-ikutan mengambil _tanzaku_ yang masih kosong dan menulis harapan lain.

 _(Semoga Gin-chan kehabisan JUMP edisi minggu depan.)_

 _(Semoga Shinpachi tetap di peringkat 8 [sementara aku peringkat 1])_

"Aku ragu Orihime dan Hikoboshi mau mengabulkan harapan bodoh seperti ini," meski begitu, diikatnya juga lembaran-lembaran harapan yang baru saja dia dan Sougo tulis pada daun-daun bambunya.

"Kau mau melemparnya, S _adist_?" Kagura menyodorkan daun-daun bambu itu pada Sougo.

"Boleh juga."

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sougo melempar daun bambu itu ke tengah aliran sungai. Dalam hati berharap juga salah satu harapannya untuk Hijikata terkabulkan.

"Gin-chan, Shinpachi, maafkan aku ya," Kagura berteriak lantang ke arah daun bambu yang telah terbawa arus sungai dengan wajah tanpa penyesalan sama sekali.

Kagura-pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Hei, _Sadist_ , aku pulang duluan. Tidak baik gadis cantik pulang larut malam— _aru_. Dah."

Sougo ingin tertawa mendengar kalimat barusan mengingat sekarang sudah hampir pukul satu pagi.

Meskipun dia ingin berlama-lama di sini, rasa kantuk mulai tidak bisa dibohongi, jadi diputuskannya untuk bangkit dan pulang ke markas Shinsengumi.

Ketika bangkit itulah dia melihat selembar kertas berwarna biru muda yang jatuh ke atas rumput. Kertas itu milik gadis bercepol dua tadi. Karena penasaran, dia-pun mengintip isi dari kertas itu.

Matanya membulat dalam keterkejutan, sebelum akhirnya sebuah seringai melengkung sempurna pada bibirnya.

 _Kau yang bodoh, China.***_

 _(Happy birthday, sadist-baka!)_

* * *

 _Ohoshi-sama kirakira_

 _sora kara miteru_

 _The stars twinkle,_

 _they watch us from heaven._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **OoO**

* * *

A/N:

Happy birthday, Sougo! Maafkan diriku yang membuatmu sedikit (atau sangat?) OOC di fanfict ini X'D

Semoga makin sadist ya *loh

Well, saya tahu ini telat sehari buat hadiah ulang tahunnya Sougo, tapi seenggaknya saya udah berusaha bikin _birthday-fict_ untuk dirinya, ahahaha ahahaha ahahaha *ketawa ala Tatsuma

Sebenernya agak bingung juga kenapa milih _timeline_ setelah _Rokkaku arc_. Alasannya sih cuma nyari _arc_ yang ada hint OkiKagu-nya aja biar suasana ini lebih terasa atau gimana (padahal mah belum tentu _Rokkaku arc_ pas Tanabata XD). Trus itu Kagura tahu kalo besok ulang tahun Sougo karena enggak sengaja denger dari Hijikata pas ketemu di jalan, ceritanya :3

Untuk beberapa baris kata yang diselipkan di sana, itu adalah lagu tradisional Tanabata. Enggak ngelanggar _guidelines_ , kan, yah? ._.

Sekian curhatan _author_ -nya :3

Terima kasih karena sudah sudi membaca ^^


End file.
